


Pinned

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Porn Battle Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness comes out in Stiles in unusual ways.  As his anchor, Lydia's willing to do just about anything to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle prompts: red string, cunnilingus, wall!sex. Kind of a darkish Stiles, but everything is consensual here.

The darkness in him takes some odd turns, but, as his anchor, Lydia guides those turns away from hurting people, hurting himself. With compassionate eyes, she watches as he methodically ties red strings around her wrists, her elbows, her thighs, knees, throat. One goes across her lips and she parts them, lets it slide inside. Another across her puckered nipples, a loop around each one, pulled just tight enough to make her gasp.

And then he tacks the end of each string to his wall.

Lydia's pressed against his research, the plastic ends of thumbtacks digging into her back, just painful enough to remind her that this isn't for her.

Not that, in the end she won't enjoy it, because Stiles' tongue is talented at more than words.

When she's pinned completely, he drops to his knees, between her spread legs, and nuzzles the groomed curls there. She's already wet, aching, and when his tongue parts her cunt lips, laps at her clit, Lydia moans in pleasure.

But, she's careful not to shake too hard, to pull out any of the strings. Stiles wants her like this, pinned to his board like a piece of evidence, and, if this will keep him from waking with blood on his hands--so far always his own--or screaming from nightmares for at least three or four days, she's fine with it. She has her own kinks.

As his hands take her hips, holding her still, his tongue lashes against her clit, and it's so good. It would be so easy to lose herself in the pleasure, but she lets him keep her in place. The strings remain taut and tacked.

When her nipples swell more, the strings there tighten to painful, and she bites her lip and groans, but she can take it. She kind of likes it.

The tremors start.

Around the string in her mouth, she whimpers his name, over and over, because she needs to buck, to arch, to come. Looking down, she sees Stiles looking up at her, his eyes dark gold, full of lust and hunger--not completely him--and she swallows hard.

His lips and tongue leave her aching and dripping as he stands, unfastens his jeans and takes his hard cock in hand. Bending his knees, he pushes into her, all the way, driving her to her toes. One of the strings snaps and Lydia holds her breath. Waiting.

"Break them all," he murmurs into her ear, hands taking her hips, yanking her upwards as he thrusts again, harder, and she yells and the strings start to snap, to pull free, thumbtacks scattering to the floor, others dangling to prick her skin as they thrust together. She can feel bruises forming on her back from the ones still in the wall, but she doesn't care, only needs to come from the pressure and ache inside her. Legs going around his hips, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face there, clinging to him as he fucks her harder and harder.

Jesus, he's gotten so good at this, so good at building her need until she wants to scream and break all the glass for miles.

But, when her orgasm sweeps over her, all she does his moan his name and it's enough to make him come as well, shaking against her and whimpering her name back, because now he's her Stiles again and not the darkness'. He's hers when he carries her to the bed, peels away the remaining strings, careful not to let any of the tacks scrape her skin any further, soothes her aching nipples with light kisses, apologizes with his head between her legs again, even though she doesn't need apologies.

And, finally, he kisses her mouth in gratitude and cries himself to sleep in her arms. 

End


End file.
